Moria than you can possibly handle
by Robber Of The Tombs
Summary: A renegade vampire haunts an old building, the dark tower of battle city, while 20 years later, Yugi goes to the mental institution to get a child who can help defeat Marik, But something is seriously wrong with her mind.


YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AHEM. I think this story will be good. *nods*  
  
Bakura: Is that all you're going to say? *tilts head*  
  
Ryou: It always is nowadays...  
  
Bakura: Well......SHE *points to (erg. what ever my name is)* Does NOT own yu-gi-oh, or any of it's charachters. Blahblahbalh..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prelude!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
She sniffed the ground for a minute. Her long pointed ears tiwtched.(A/N; When i say long, i mean LOOOONG!) Breeze came from the window. She couldn't get out of her cell. It was late night in Battle City, but in a more remote part of of the city, stood a tall, bleached white building. Both rumor and legend say, that if someone goes in when the moon is cresent. full or orange, some kind of creature will rise from the dark hallways. But it is only a myth, still yet to be proven. Her silver hair fell, strand by strand onto her shoulders. Her one clear eye shone nicely, and her other violet one shone darkly. Her temper rose and she banged upon the walls, sending virbrations throughout her body. She fell to the floor, tired of all the pounding and screaming she had done. The door to her cell flew open, and three men walked in. They were dressed darkly, but they restrained her neck and arms.  
  
She felt a needle go into her skin, and another, and another. The chains were taken off, and she fell onto the ground, her eyes lined with both sadness, and tire. A few days later, it was night, only it was a full moon. She got up and looked out at it. Her eyes burned, and all her senses ached, and her body became impossibly sore. A silver shine took hold of her hands and feet, and talons snapped onto them, fusing to her skin, becoming part of her. Her winged hair flew up, and her eyes became both lighter and darker. Her mouth sprouted fangs.  
  
A bolt of pain shot through her mouth as the fangs grew to be three inches long, or possibly longer. They thickened and became hard, and deadly. Her heart pulsed in a most unusual way. Another person fwho worked late in the building, the nurse, walked ito the room, to see how Moria was doing. She strode in, but when she saw Moria, She dropped the platter onto the floor, and screamed. She shut the door with her telekinesis and appraoched the nurse, thick drool coming from her mouth. She seized the nurse around her shoulders into a postion where her fangs were near her neck. The nurse was sweating, and her heart was going mach 3. "Being a youkai, a full demon...I couldn't ask for a better meal..." she whispered into her ear.   
  
She bit strait down into the nurses shoulder, making her eyes roll into the back of her head. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. She layed her down on the floor and placed one talon on her neck, the other on her head. She dug them deep into her skin, and in an instant, she snapped her neck, a bit of her flesh coming with the talons. Her neck had a huge GAP in in it. She bent down and drank for a while from the nurses wound. Blood stained the floor, and leaked out everywhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of prelude~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Could it be possible, that this building, still hosts the ancient monster spoke of in legends? That was almost twenty years ago...Who knows? Yugi Motou and friends will know thats who. The time has copme to test the tower, and see whats it been hiding all along.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Preview~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
It all starts when the gang decides they need help. It seems Marik's army has gotten stronger over time, and Yugi and Co need help! Yugi goes to pick up their "Help" at the Battle City mental institution, a place that was once called "The Dark Tower". (Seen ABOVE) He almost gets beheaded after they open the security door to a cell, but the spirit comes through! He opens a small box the nurse at the desk gave him. It plays an eerie tune, calming her down, but giving her serious trama. Both Mental and Psyical attacks are being put onto her, so it might be a challnge.  
  
~~~~~~~`Update~~~~~~~~~  
  
GUESS WHAT! FOR THOSE OF YOU LUCKY BUMS, WHO HAVE PLAYED THE V-GAME, DARK CLOUD, YOU'LL KNOW WHAT THE MUSIC IS LIKE! THOSE WHO PLAYED THE BOSS ON THE SHIP WRECK IN QUEENS, THATS THE MUSIC! YAAAAAAY! (I love that level!) 


End file.
